The Stories That Brought Us Here
by UnkindWinner07
Summary: the new generation is put to a test. Can they survive the lives of the older generation, or at least the day where they saved their home or will they fail? Aziz x Jay Bal Evie x Doug Audrey x Chad Carlos x Jane.


Summary: the new generation is put to a test. Can they survive the lives of the older generation, or at least the day where they saved their home or will they fail? Aziz x Jay Bal Evie x Doug Audrey x Chad Carlos x Jane.

Who they'll be.

Aziz-Aladdin

Jay-Jasmine

Unknown-Jafar

Jordan-Genie

Finished.

Mal-Aurora

Ben-Philip

Unknown-Maleficent

In progress

Carlos-Roger

Jane-Anita

Unknown- Cruella

Waiting for Mal

Evie-Snow White

Doug-Ferdinand

Evil queen unknown.

Waiting for Carlos

(Jay)

"Stop it, leave him alone" Jay yelled, the chains on his hands restricting him from attacking. The man was messing around with a tiger cub and it pained him to watch.

He didn't know where he was, or what he was wearing. All he remembered was going to bed after the tourney game they played. Him and Aziz started playing around and that lead to flirting which led to Aziz kissing him. He might have spiked their drinks too, he doesn't really remember. Though he had fun.

he was wearing all red, he had a vest on it was lace and very revealing. His pants were thankfully long and pulls though they were partially see through. He was also wearing red underwear thankfully, if so the man would be able to see everything. He was a little shorter he definitely felt shorter. He felt something on his head, maybe a hairpin. His hair was in a ponytail and longer than before. Shackles were on his arm and the man sitting on the throne was holding the chains that connected to his shackles. He was holding an apple that was bitten into. Probably the man's, He thought.

"It pains me to see you this way Jay." The man said. "I don't even know you," Jay said biting his tongue so he doesn't say anything brash, he was pulled down closer to the man. The man bit on to the apple that was in his hands. "You should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world, what do you say?" He said pulling Jay closer. "With you as my consort…" he smirked holding out a crown, "never." Jay said, he spilt some wine onto his face that he found on the table next to him.

"I'll have to teach you respect." He said caressing Jays face. the man shoved him down to the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

"No." He muttered "Genie," He said loudly. Jordan appeared poofing into thin air, "what am I doing here?" She said holding her hands on her hips, "I have my next wish, I wish for Jay to fall desperately in love with me."

"There are a few rules you know." Jordan said, uncomfortably, he had her lamp in his hands. How'd he get it? She wondered. "listen to me, do not talk back!" He yelled.

Jay looked around to see Aziz he was wearing strange clothes like him and had a monkey with him, Aziz was wearing a purple vest like him but not see through. His pants were white and he had no shoes. Jay waved behind his back so the man wouldn't see. Aziz immediately brightened, wow Aziz thought, he looks beautiful.

He looked back over at Jordan who was wearing a long brown skirt it went passed her knees and a long sleeve shirt. She had shackles like her father. the man and slowly got up smirking, "I never realized how handsome you are," he said smirking as he put the crown on. The man turned back at him and smirked at him, "good job." He praised her.

Jordan's eyes widened in confusion what's going on. She asked herself she didn't do anything yet Jay was acting like a love sick puppy.

"Now, tell me more about myself." He said as he held Jay in his arms. "Your eyes are the bluest I've ever seen, they look like the ocean on a bright summer's day. Your tall, very well dressed." He put his arms around the man, pointing to Aziz. Jordan looked over to see Aziz hiding behind a tapestry. She immediately went over to him trying not to make a noise,

"what's going on?" Aziz also looked confused, "I don't know, but we have to get Jay out of here." He saw him holding Jay by the waist, his teeth clenched and he breathed out in anger. "I can't do anything apparently I work for psychopath here." Aziz looked confused, "he stole your lamp, and he's trying to get Jay in love with him." He concluded, "what can we do?" Jordan asked, "Well I'm a prince. Dad taught me to improvise." He jumped over top of the pile of gold, and hid behind the couch.

He brushed his hand over the man's brown hair. "Your hair is dark brown like the tree my mother gave me." The man looked intrigued. "You've stolen my heart." Jay said his eyes half closed, his heart beating quickly as he continued to lie to the man. "And of the Prince?" The man asked, "What Prince?" He asked.

He learnt in a little bit, trying not to look at Aziz. He heard a crash behind them and grabbed the man and kissed him. He heard a 'ew' from behind them. He pulled away to catch his breath, "that was.." the man stopped and turned towards Aziz and yelled "you!" He send a wave of magic towards him making him crash into the pile of Gold. "How many times do I have to kill you!"

"Stop!" Jay tried to grab onto the man's jacket but was thrown back onto the floor, Aziz ran up to the man and grabbed his scepter yelling, "get the lamp!" Jay quickly got up and ran towards it, he faintly heard the man call out, "No!" Before he was hit with a bolt of magic, he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable but opened his eyes when stuff started falling on his head. "Your time is up!" He yelled. His eyes widened as he saw the hourglass, he banged on the glass trying to break it. "We're in our parents story!" He yelled as more sand dropped, "what do you mean?" Jordan yelled. "We are living our parents story!" He yelled again. Aziz eyes widened, the sand was now to his waist.

"Don't toy with me!" He yelled, as he pushed Aziz off of him. He saw two different bolts of magic come out of the scepter. "Things are unraveling!" He laughed, Aziz looked behind him and saw Abu as a toy and carpet unraveling. Gasping he started running towards carpet laid. Jordan's lamp laid right beside it on the floor. Just as he was about to reach it swords drop from the roof.

The man grabbed the lamp away from Aziz and laughed. Aziz grabbed a sword in anger and attacked the man, "things are heating up!" He laughed as fire surrounded Aziz.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, cowardly snake!" Aziz yelled in anger, raising the sword.

"A snake, am I?" He asked. "Perhaps you'd like to see how much of a snake I am?" He laughed. The man turned into a snake along with the fire surrounding Aziz.

Jay gasped in horror as he watched the man attack Aziz. The sand was now getting up to his shoulders.

The man had Aziz in his grasps and could kill him. The man kept tightening his grip on him. "You fool you though you could defeat me?" He hissed, "I am the most powerful being on earth. Without the genie boy your nothing!"

"Jordan is the one who gave you power! She's stronger than you, you will always be second best!" Aziz yelled, Jordan had to face palm, "why'd you have to bring me into this?" She asked, "your right, for my third wish. I wish to be a genie!" He yelled. Aziz smirked as he started turning red. The man laughed grinning as he grew in size.

He looked confused as he looked at Aziz, "your not afraid?" He snarled,the genie sees widened as he started getting sucked into a lamp on the ground.

Aziz smirked at him. Aziz eyes widened as he heard Jay bang on the hourglass, the sand covered his face and his hand started slipping into the sand. "Jay!" He yelled In worry. He ran over to the hourglass grabbing a stick he banged on it, it wouldn't break. This isn't how the story went! It always broke! Dad said it broke. Aziz kept hitting the hourglass, it didn't work.

"Aziz!" Jordan held out a metal stick, he quickly grabbed it and started hitting the hourglass again. It didn't work. "Wish for something!" She yelled, it was obvious they were here for a while that would mean Jay probably isn't breathing. "I wish Jay was out of the hourglass." Like what he said Jay appeared on the floor, not breathing.

He dropped to the ground and started CPR. 1 2 3 4 5 compressions, breath in and blow. Make sure to cover his nose. Raise head up and make sure it stays like that. Don't bend your arms.. another five compressions and a cough sounded throughout the room. Jay tossed his head to the side and coughed out sand. Groaning he slowly got up with the help of Aziz and Jordan.

"How'd we get here?" He asked them holding his side. Aziz hand was snaked up against his waist holding him close. "No clue." Jordan muttered as she stared at how comfortable they were in each other's presence. They looked down at the black lamp. "What are we going to do with the pervert?" Aziz asked them. "What if we put him on the isle?" Jay wondered. Jordan laughed, "I think we could do that, now to figure out what's going on."

"You've passed my test." A voice said from behind. All three turned to see a woman, she had. Bright blue hair and wings. "Fairy Merryweather." Jordan breathed out, shock evident in her voice. "It's an honour." She smiled their way. "I'm sorry for what I put you through but I have a reason." She said warmly. Her eyes widened at the sight of Aziz's arm around Jays waist and Jay holding onto Aziz. "Oh my. This wasn't expected, you like each other don't you?" Her smile widened when the two blushed. "Though something wrong happened, he wasn't made from my magic." She continued, "he is a real person who decided he wanted to have Jay, So I will be taking him to the isle where he will lose his power and never see any of you again."

A bright light covered them and they were in a huge room. They were all still wearing their odd clothes except Jays was more appropriate, He now had a red shirt instead of the lace red vest that covered his chest the shackles were off and his pants weren't see through, the crown stayed gently on his head as if it were made for it. Aziz was also wearing a shirt it was light blue he was wearing a crown. Jordan was wearing her normal outfit with the knee up skirt and the long sleeve shirt.

The room was huge, it was about the size of the cafeteria. Though it had a bunch of chairs, on the wall that the chairs were facing were a screen…


End file.
